Pure Hearts
by Kiko Akira
Summary: (Edited and re-posted. Please read inside note.) Kurui Aiko is a girl in the Inazuma Eleven universe. Our innocent (most of the time) soccer freaks are about to learn what it means to love someone-you! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to explain something. Much like Swaggy-chan's story 'Finding True Love,' this story was deleted, and I don't know why. So, I'm going to do the same thing she is (sort of) and change all the stories to first person and give the reader a name, which will be Fukui Aiko, which translates out to 'fortunate love child.' Except for this chapter. This chapter, the character is named Theta. I hope that this will be okay with all of you. I'll be editing and re-uploading all of the chapters of Pure Hearts as soon as I can. And Theta is another type of brain wave.  
**

**Saru: Kiko-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

I'm the leader of Protocol Omega 2.5, Theta. I'm a rank above Beta and a rank below Gamma. I'm kind but can be a little bossy, I love making new friends, and I have been told I was cute by many people I know. I get along with Beta, my best friend, really well(most of the time), and I'm friends with pretty much everyone in El Dorado. Even Gamma, which is quite a feat, according to some people. Yep, I'm popular with everyone.

Except one person.

Alpha.

When I tried to talk to him the first time, after I'd just joined El Dorado, I had found him standing quietly by himself in the main communication room, looking through a bunch of papers. I, being the incredibly friendly girl I am, skipped over to introduce myself.

"Hi! My name is Theta, and I'm new here. What's your name?"

He had ignored me, continuing to leaf through the sheets he had been holding.

"What's your name?" I tried again.

He started to acknowledge my presence, but he still did not look up at me.

"What are you looking at?" I'd asked.

Alpha had finally looked up, irritated but showing no sign that he was. For less than a millisecond, something-what was it?-flashed in his eyes. He stared at me before saying, in a monotone voice, "Go away."

That had ticked me off. "Listen here, buddy, I'm two ranks above you, so you'd better not even try to order me around anymore." I demanded. "I'm going to stay here until you tell me your name."

.

.

.

"Alpha."

Those three words were all he had ever spoken to me. I didn't mind all that much, because Alpha was known for being quiet and emotionless, and I disliked him for being so rude to me when I was just trying to be nice. I didn't need him to be my friend, because I'm already friends with everybody else. Right?

I turned the corner that led to my room. I had only walked a few steps when something grabbed me and pulled me into one of the spare rooms. Then they locked the door. I turned around to see that the 'something' was a very excited Beta. She squealed, "Theta! Ihavetotellyouareallyimportantsecret!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Okay, I just now realized that I am totally in love with Gamma!" She whispered while fidgeting.

"WHAAAT?!" I screamed.

"Shhh!"

"I thought you hated him!"

"Me too! But I figured out that I just really like him!"

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul!" I assured her.

"Thanks! And I won't tell anyone about you-know-who!"

"Hm? You've lost me." I stated.

"Oh, come on. Don't you have something going on with Alpha?" Beta questioned teasingly.

"Nani?!"

"You don't? Oh well. But I think you two would look so cute together!"

My face felt hot all of the sudden. Did I like him? Maybe. He was handsome, and so serious all the time...NO! I didn't like him. He was _too_ serious, and completely emotionless. I hated him. Right? Well, Beta thought that she hated Gamma...

Beta watched my face, which was as bright red as a setting sun, and had confusion, indecision, doubt, and-just a _tiny_ bit-of love on it.

"Oh my gosh, you DO like him!" she gasped.

"Do I really...like him...?" I thought aloud.

"YES YOU DO! I know that face! You may not realize it, but you like him!" Beta was jumping for joy.

"No, I don't like him! He's rude and basically a robot! I can't have a crush on someone like him!" I countered.

Beta looked like she was going to say something, but before she did, a smile curved up on her face. "Fine then." she said with a mysterious voice.

Oh, great. What was she up to now?

-TIME SKIP-

A few weeks had passed since I talked to Beta that night. She had confessed to Gamma, and the two of them were now dating. I'm happy for them, but I can't help but feel a little jealous. After talking to Beta, I had realized that I'd started to watch Alpha while he worked, and that I started thinking about him more often. _Was Beta right? I_ often wondered. Part of me didn't want that to be true, but honestly, part of me did.

Wait. Part of me _wanted_ to like Alpha? Doesn't that mean I already like him? Maybe so... it could be true...

I like Alpha.

Oh my gosh. I like Alpha. Beta was right. _Beta. I_ thought. I had to tell her! No, then she'd be all like, 'I told you so!' I knew she would do that. But she was my best friend...

I knocked on Beta's door. I were breathing a little heavily, still shocked from my new-found realization.

"~Yes?~" Beta chirped happily as she slid open her bedroom door. "Oh, Theta-chan! Do you need something?"

"You were right." I simply said.

"About what?" she cocked her head.

"I...like Alpha..." I mumbled as I started blushing madly.

Her soft, purple eyes lit up immediately. "YES! I KNEW I was right! Did you hear that, Gamma? She likes him!"

My eyes widened. _Gamma?!_ I thought. Sure enough,

"Heh, it was beginning to become obvious. You've been drooling over him each and every day." he said as he walked out from behind the door.

"I do NOT 'drool' over him, Mr. Perfect." I snapped.

"Whoa, touchy. I was just kidding. But seriously, you've been staring at Alpha for weeks now. Beta, sweetie, come here a second." she did, and 'Mr. Perfect' whispered something into her ear. Her eyes widened in excitement.

"Ooo, yeah! Let's do that!" She ran out of the room, leaving a very confused me with Gamma.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"Nothing important. Come on, let's go, Theta." he told you as he started to walk out of the room.

"Wait-where are we going?" I stammered.

"Beta and I need to show you something." was all Gamma said. You shrugged your shoulders and decided to follow him.

We had been walking for some time before I asked again, "Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, we're almost there. Ah, here we are." he said in response.

"Come _on,_ Alpha-kun!" I heard a high voice say. Oh no. Did they...? Beta appeared from behind a corner, followed by...Alpha. They did. I groaned inwardly.

"Well, we'll leave you two alone!" they told us, giggling.

Oh, I am SO going to get them back later.

I stood there in silence, a light pink dust already forming on my cheeks. Alpha broke the silence.

"Beta informed me that you needed to tell me something. Is this true?" My head snapped up. He-talked?!

"You- talk?!" I exclaimed.

"As I am human and have no disease in my vocal cords, affirmative." he said with his famous monotone voice.

"But... you've never talked to me before..."

"I believe I said three words at our first acquaintance." Was this guy always a legalistic? "Do you need to inform me of something?"

I shook your head shyly.

"In that case, I will excuse myself." Alpha started walking away.

I didn't want him to leave. I'd finally gotten him to respond to me, and I knew I wouldn't have another chance to tell him how I feel.

"Wait, Alpha-kun!" I said with all the courage and boldness I could muster at the moment. He turned around, and for a second, I saw the same flicker in his eyes as when he first met me. It was gone as soon as I saw it.

"Hai, Theta-san?"

Now or never. I stared at the ground as I told him, "Alpha-kun, I-I l-like you. A lot."

He didn't say anything. Had I offended him? I looked up, bravely meeting his eyes. What I saw surprised me. His gray eyes were wide, and his mouth had dropped open. Alpha's normally expressionless face was a mask of pure shock.

"You... like... me?" His voice was deadly quiet.

"Y-yes..." I stammered.

To my complete amazement, he walked over and HUGGED ME. My heart started beating quicker and quicker.

"A-Alpha-k-kun?" I was honestly a little scared now.

He held my chin, gently easing my eyes up to his gray ones.

"Theta-chan." My heart skipped a beat.

"I have loved you since the moment I saw you." He closed his eyes and brought his lips to mine.

Nothing mattered anymore. The fact that this was someone I thought I hated didn't matter. Gamma whistling and Beta cheering in the background didn't matter. All that mattered was me kissing Alpha, and that I was happier than any other girl in the world right now.


	2. Chapter 2: IMPORTANT NOTE!

**Okay! I have a note for everyone. I have absolutely no idea how, but something messed up my documents, so I lost some of the chapters for this. So, when I have the time, I'm going to re-write all of the chapters I originally wrote for this. Sorry, mina! I hope you don't mind!**

**-Kiko**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Hi, guys! Kiko here! **

**So, I've decided to finish this story. I have a lot of story requests to do, and then there's Infinite and Clueless. Don't worry! If you sent a request and haven't seen it written yet, then rest assured! I'm finishing  
****Innocent-not and Pure Hearts now, but when I have time, I'll be starting up again in the future with new stories. Thanks for your support!**

**~Kiko**


End file.
